bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zanpakutō
Durability add Do we have enough information to create a new section on this page concerning the durability of a Zanpakuto. We have the explanation of how reparable a zanpakuto is when broken in its shikai and bankai states, and how a zanpakuto without love breaks easily.Kamikaze839 (talk) 00:33, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :No, the information presented in this most recent chapter was not sufficient enough to explain a concept so complicated. Saying something needs love is no better then saying "if you treat your car with love it will run better." We will wait until more informative info comes out, better explaining the issue. There is far to many complex questions that need to be answered about zanpakuto to simply take the most basic statement made in passing as if it explains all we need to know. In short that wasnt an explanation so much as the simple surface response of a deeper answer. Plus we know nothing about reforging or otherwise or how its possible to even create something thats supposed to be a reflection of ones soul and entirely unique to them.-- Yumichika He's not dead yet, so why is his Bankai listed as Not Achieved?--Xilinoc (talk) 22:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Because he isn't gonna achieve it. We have to go with the most likely scenario, he was trying but its all but impossible according to him. The point being the potential and likelihood isnt there as it decreases the farther you get from the captains.-- ::I see. In that case, shouldn't Kenpachi's be listed as Not Achieved as well, for obvious reasons?--Xilinoc (talk) 04:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Kenpachi clearly has the level of Reiatsu needed for Bankai, so he has the potential if he ever learns the Zanpakutō's name!! Given he will be training, he obviously has more potential than Yuichika in this regard!! :::Though we have yet to hear it, Zaraki officially hears his Zanpakutō, so there is high probability that by the end of the arc, he will achieve Bankai. TheKingsRook 16:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) To put an end to this, I changed it to Not Yet Achieved. It was a mistake that Yumichika was listed as Not Achieved and not Not Yet Achieved, it was not done intentionally. It is not our place to speculate who will and will not gain Bankai. Aside from that, Kubo stated that if he were to give Bankai to any of the lieutenant level fighters, it would be Yumichika, so he obviously has the potential.-- :Not to be a nuisance but there are others who are listed as "Not Achieved" like Omaeda and Hisagi!! While I laugh at the thought of Omaeda with Bankai, you just did say it's not our place to say who will or will not achieve it so I assume those are a mistake too?? Mentioning Anime/Manga source :A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they are able to communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction. I wonder if it should be mentioned that some information present on the page (such as that quoted above) is only mentioned in the Anime filler arcs or movies and thus may not be canon? Or if they can be sourced from the manga, the attributions should be substituted. This came to mind mainly because of the Zanpakutō Facts topic that seems to have a lot of conflicting points, not the least of which deals with Hyōrinmaru, which obviously could not have been born with or based on Hitsugaya's soul if it is shared between two different persons. --Junky (talk) 19:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :The above quote comes from manga information. Hyorinmaru was born with Hitsugya's soul. Diamond Dust Rebellion is not canon. Two people cannot share the same Zanpakuto.-- ::Thanks for clarifying that the quoted information was also mentioned in the manga, but my point still remains. It should be mentioned that "facts" like Hyōrinmaru's sharing effect are only presented in the movie. Otherwise, it just seems confusing as it's not that easy to remember what came from the manga and what came from the fillers/movies. The quoted information for example, is attributed to the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales filler arc, so I assumed that it may not be canon. --Junky (talk) 20:15, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Its actually quite easy, information from movies are not mentioned in the article, all info from movies/games/non canon novels are only seen in the appearance in other media sections. Also filler info that doesn't contradicte manga material is excepted and if only featured in that format it will commonly state that it only took place in anime. That above quote is a complete explanation of whats been stated in the manga and databooks multiple times, therefore it doesnt contradict information in the manga.-- Game-only Zanpakto For a long time those zanpakutos were included in this listing. But they vanished some time ago. Why? Even though, this is game only info it shouldn't be discarded because it makes this article incomplete--Nekosama (talk) 11:24, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Nekosama, plus there's Mirokumaru, used by Senna, which has been taken out as well. It's the only other 'Wind' Zanpakutō, besides Tachikaze. These Zanpakutō aren't really any different than the other anime-filler Zanpakutō like Raika or Daichimaru. --YoukoTaichou (talk) 17:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :In general content found in movies and video games is not considered canon and is only to be featured in the appears in other media sections. In this particular case there is no such section on the page currently. -- ::I think we need one. It is valid information and we had it all listed before. Creating a new section for it would not be difficult and would add to the quality of the article.-- :::The Content has been properly presented.-- Sode no Shirayuki Sode no Shirayuki has (氷輪丸, "Ice Ring") listed next to it instead of (袖白雪, "Sleeved White Snow"). :Fixed, thanks.-- Engetsu In the list, Engetsu's subtype is unclassified, as well as the release command being unknown. With the recent development that the release command is "Burn", the list should be changed to reflect this. Also, since the release is "Burn", and the Shikai appears to be, not exactly on fire, but similar, along with the translation being "*Scathing* Moon", I feel it should be relocated to the Fire-type Zanpakutō list in the Elemental Sud-type section. Of course, this could be pre-emptive speculation, but perhaps in the next few chapters we will see more about this. TheKingsRook 17:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately I would have to disagree. You maybe jumping the gun on its ability of the zanpakuto as well as its type, when we know virtually nothing about the zanpakuto besides its name, release command and its ability to use getsuga tensho. While the next few chapters will be possible to make a determination as you stated anything else would be speculative on are part. The information will be placed accordingly, currently the release command "burn" is in the translation corner to determine the correctness of the fan scan. -- :Plus, a release command isn't necessarily what the Zanpakuto's type is. For example, Amagai's, Love's, and Momo's are fire types, but their commands are, "Sever", "Crush Down" and "Snap", which implies a melee type. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 20:21, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Arrancars Why doesn't this article have a list of the Arrancars' zanpakuto? Will-O-Wisp (talk) :Arrancar's dont have true Zanpakuto they are just called Zanpakuto thus the content on this page does not apply to them, the content for the arrancar is found on Resurrección page which this page links to.-- Timelines of Jinzen and Ichigo's zanpakuto in Jinzen state. I wanted to add these informations regarding Ichigo's Jinzen method. First information: Mostly Jinzen is done when a Zanpakuto is sealed, and even that sealed state is dangerous if you don't have a proper conversation with your zanpakuto. Ichigo's Jinzen, however, posed greater risks, as he has a hollow inside of him, and he has done Jinzen in bankai. Second information: Bankai is the most dangerous state that a Jinzen should be performed, as highlighted by the author's plot in the story. Added to the danger level is a hollow residing in the same place as a zanpakuto does, and merging with said zanpakuto in a bankai state.--Jc778778 (talk) 13:31, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :I think there is alot of presumption in these points your making. Ichigo is not and cannot be the determination of whether this form of communication with ones zanpakuto is harmful. Your taking a situational point and making it out to be a general fact. In actuality the only thing proven is that Ichigo had an issue while using Jinzen because he had to combat with his zanpakuto spirit, in which the harm he was inflicted was real. That doesnt make the technique dangerous any more then any other technique used in the series if not used properly. There is no evidence to suggest that what ichigo was doing was the normal course of Jinzen and even if fighting with ones zanpakuto spirit was to cause real wounds it would be a reality of using the technique. We cannot assume that "when a Zanpakuto is sealed, and even that sealed state is dangerous if you don't have a proper conversation with your zanpakuto" or "Ichigo's Jinzen, however, posed greater risks, as he has a hollow inside of him, and he has done Jinzen in bankai". This is extremely speculative "Bankai is the most dangerous state that a Jinzen should be performed, as highlighted by the author's plot in the story. Added to the danger level is a hollow residing in the same place as a zanpakuto does, and merging with said zanpakuto in a bankai state."-- Wrong kanji for Engetsu This article says it's 弦月, but the manga and elsewhere on the site says it's 剡月. Someone with editing permissions should change the former to the latter. Anoanoano333 (talk) 14:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the heads-up. I went ahead and fixed the template. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 14:40, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Shuhei's Bankai As of Chapter 538, Kensei tells Shuhei, "Show me your Bankai," which means he probably already achieved it so it should probably be said that Kazeshini's Bankai is Not Yet Revealed instead of Not Achieved. --AmazingSuperiority (talk) 18:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :What ifs and maybes do not constitute fact. What you view as some sort of authentication of him having a bankai can easily and far more logically be seen as just an attempt to force bankai out of someone of a significant skill level because attaining one would be easier then say someone who is not of that level. So until such time as he has shown one the general rule we follow is to only associate "Not Yet Revealed" with captains and former captains only. Therefore until such time as he is shown to have one his status will not be changed.-- ::Not to mention how in the same chapter, Hisagi reacted with confusion and said Kensei can't just force someone to attain Bankai like that. No indication of him saying "oh, you finally figured it out" or anything.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:55, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I thought that to achieve Bankai a Shinigami had to train with their manifested zanpakuto spirit? Wouldn't it be impossible to force a Shinigami to attain Bankai in a fight with another Shinigami? AmazingSuperiority (talk) 23:17, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::We don't really know, after all, even Byakuya was surprised that Ichigo attained it so swiftly!! Perhaps this battle will train Hisagi into manifesting the spirit since we know that has helped Zaraki, constantly battling, into a connection with his own Zanpakutō!! If he had Bankai he'd use it, we know Mashiro doesn't hit easy!! Anything else is speculation at this point, if he achieves bankai it will change!! Discussion Closed!! Zangetsu's Release command Zangetsu actually has a release command. It was said by Zangetsu himself when Ichigo achieved shikai and by Muramasa when he "freed" Zangetsu from Ichigo's body. The command is: "Run and you will age, hesitate and you will die. Your name is Zangetsu" Icemanap (talk) 12:16, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :There are few things wrong with this line of thought. First the arc in which muramasa appears is not canon. Secondly it acts contrary to established information which currently has proven the "Zangetsu" we know is now a zanpakuto spirit and was intentionally working against ichigo even utilizing his actual shinigami powers. Third for all purposes it seems to be encouragement to get Ichigo to stand against fear, its also been established that release commands are either verbs or small haiku. Fourth Ichigo has a constant-release Zanpakuto so there is no reason for it to have a release command. Fifth it would be pointless as a release command as Ichigo himself has never said any of that which would be the requirement.--